Sawing Logs
by Chikita
Summary: Filling a prompt: Prompt: Phoenix always questions why Edgeworth doesn't stay after they have sex and stuff or why he won't move in. Edgeworth's big secret is... HE SNORES.


**A/N**: I must be crazy. But that's what happens when I can't write for a week because my husband makes it impossible to write. He likes to add extra text to whatever is I'm writing. I can't leave anything open or unattended on my computer. So, as you can see, I am able to write again since I don't have my albatross here any more.

Prompt: Phoenix always questions why Edgeworth doesn't stay after they have sex and stuff or why he won't move in. Edgeworth's big secret is... HE SNORES.

and... blah blah blah, I don't own any characters etc...

* * *

**Sawing Logs  
**

It wasn't that it bothered Phoenix, as he sure there was a real reason. But his questions always went unanswered and that itself bothered him. The same series of question that always got the one of many lame excuses.

"_Why don't you want to move in?"_

"_It's... messy."_

Phoenix had tried to clean up and again asked.

"_Your apartment is really too small for two."_

He hadn't thought it was too small. In fact, once he had cleaned it up, it felt needlessly big. The clutter had made it seem smaller. With all the clutter cleared, he realised just how much space had been put to waste with his messy habits.

He had attempted to turn the question around.

"_Why can't I move in with you?"_

"_You're a packrat."_

Even though he had cleaned up his apartment, it hadn't changed a thing. Miles still held onto the opinion that Phoenix was an incorrigible packrat unable to change his behaviour.

Eventually Phoenix resigned himself to not getting a satisfactory answer to the question. He opted to pursue another line of questioning. He hoped the new line of questioning would yielded greater results. But much to his chagrin, it still got him nowhere.

"_Why don't you want to stay overnight?"_

"_You're a blanket hog."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_You admitted to it when you were drunk."_

"_...damnit."_

Not about to be discouraged, Phoenix once again tried to reverse the line of questioning the next time he was given the chance only to be shot down again. With every defeat, he only became more determined to find out just what the other was hiding. And this time, he wasn't going into battle unarmed. That had been his one crucial error. He hadn't thought to use the Magatama to find out just why Miles didn't want to move in or for that matter, stay overnight. Until today.

He had one hand rested on his leg, the other was on the table. The hand below the table clutch the Magatama, the other held a cup of coffee. He took a sip, his gazed trained on the other's.

The server placed another cup on the table and left.

Phoenix placed his cup down. "Tell me, something, Edgeworth."

"Yes?"

"You're always honest with me, right?"

Miles instantly knew that question was loaded. If he answered 'yes', he would be lying and if he answered 'no'; well, the latter just couldn't happen. He didn't want to answer it straight up. He wouldn't allow his expression to betray his inner thoughts and quickly responded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... but, I do have a feeling you're not being entirely honest." Phoenix toyed with the Magatama.

"Your evidence?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes because you bluff."

Phoenix glanced down then back up and grinned snidely. "Yes, I'm good at that."

"And you still don't have any evidence."

"Oh I will. Just answer one thing for me first."

Miles didn't want to play mind games with someone who enjoyed such things, but it would be the fastest way to prove Phoenix wrong. "Ask."

"Why don't you want to move in with me?"

Rolling his eyes, Miles sighed. "Haven't I explain this to you before? You're a packrat and your apartment is too small for two."

Phoenix nodded. He seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

He picked up the cup in front of him and took a sip before he finally spoke. "One psychelock."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Miles coughed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to confess or am I going to drag it out of you kicking and screaming?"

"Can you just forget about it?"

"No! Not until you tell me why you won't move in with me! And not some lame reason either! I want the truth."

There was another moment of silence.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

Phoenix placed the Magatama on the table.

Miles arched an eyebrow. He knew exactly what it was. He picked up the cup in front of him. He could answer, but it was kind of embarrassing. Instead he took a sip from the cup.

"So, what will be it be, Edgeworth?"

Miles eye it then smirked. "Do what you will, Wright. You can stay overnight if you want. No complaining if you're tired in the morning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked, immediately regretting this. He began to wish he hadn't brought the topic up.

"It's nothing really. I'm just giving you fair warning."

Phoenix wasn't sure what made him uneasy, the tone which Miles used or the words themselves. Either way, he knew he wasn't going to have it easy tonight somehow.

"C-c-can't you just tell me?" Phoenix began to sweat. He just wanted to know why. He didn't want to do anything that would leave him sleep deprived unless it was sex. Somehow he got the feeling no sex would be involved in this.

"What fun is there in that."

_Next morning..._

The gentle trickle of morning light came through the window, though it was primarily blocked out by venetian blinds. The light didn't bother Phoenix in the least. He had buried his face in the pillow he clutched in his hands.

He slept with no blanket. He had just his boxers and the pillow.

But he wasn't cold. He was sleeping peacefully.

At that moment, his legs were lift then lowered again.

He groaned and went to turn over only to fall on the floor. He glanced up, letting go of the pillow. There was a brief moment of ignorant bliss before he remembered where he was and why he was on the floor. He glanced to his left. He could see a chesterfield there. It then came all rushing back to him.

"Good morning."

Phoenix cast a dirty look at Miles. "Maybe for you." He retorted groggily.

"I warned you." Miles replied levelly. He picked up the main section of the newspaper and flipped to the second page, ignoring the look he was getting.

"You didn't give me a damn warning!"

"I did."

"You never told me you snored!"

"I did say that you wouldn't sleep. It's not my fault your mind is stuck in the gutter."

Grumbling, Phoenix climbed back onto the chesterfield and folded his arms over his chest. "Maybe if you warned me, I would have been prepared."

"It's only fair. After all, it's not as though you're without infuriating bed habits."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked shortly. He was still irritated. It didn't bother him that Miles snored. He would have just preferred fair warning.

"You're a blanket hog."

"At least I was up front about it."

"If you consider a drunken confession to be up front."

Grumbling under his breath, Phoenix glanced away and tightly held the pillow.

A moment of silence passed.

Miles glanced over at Phoenix through the corner of his eye. "So, do you still want me to move in?"

"As long as I can hog the covers."


End file.
